1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to container closure devices and more particularly to closure devices for use in resealing containers of the type used for packaging soft drinks, beer, fruit juices, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers made from a wide variety of materials and formed into numerous shapes and sizes have been used in the past for packaging soft drinks, beer and similar beverages. In recent years, containers made entirely of thin sheet metal, or made with nonmetallic body portions and thin metal end portions, have become increasingly popular for use in packaging soft drinks, beer and other beverages which are frequently consumed directly from the container. A feature which has significantly contributed to the popularity of such containers is the so-called "pull tab" dispensing arrangement which permits the opening of the container without the use of a can opener. In containers embodying this feature the top, or end wall, is scored to define a displaceable portion, which portion can be expeditiously opened by simply pulling upwardly on a tab or ring affixed to the end wall of the container. Since the displaceable portion cannot be replaced or resealed once the can is opened, the can cannot be resealed without using some type of auxiliary closure device. A similar resealing problem also, of course, exists with cans which are opened by means of can openers or the familiar lever-type beer can opener.
Various approaches have been taken to reseal beverage cans of both the pull tab and conventional solid end wall construction. These approaches typically involve various types of shaped plugs for insertion into the openings formed in the container, or providing various sizes of lids or covers which fit closely over the ends of the container. A principal drawback of these devices is that a given size or configuration of closure device can generally be used only with containers of a corresponding size or having openings therein of a certain configuration. None of the prior art devices known to the applicant has the advantage of being universal in the sense that a single closure device can be used with a wide variety of sizes of containers having variously configured openings therein.
Illustrative of the prior art approaches taken to reseal beverage cans are the devices described in the following patents which represent the closest art known to applicant, and which clearly demonstrate the novelty of applicant's highly unique container closure device:
______________________________________ Patentee Number Issue Date ______________________________________ Reamy 1,979,706 June 14, 1933 Stec 3,419,181 Nov. 7, 1967 Angelus 3,442,377 March 1, 1968 Winnick 3,604,588 Sept. 14, 1971 Hayes 3,606,074 July 24, 1969 Friedmann et al 3,659,738 May 2, 1972 Lobl 2,741,396 April 10, 1956 Hultgren 1,123,646(U.K.) Aug. 14, 1968 Wheeler 2,765,951 Oct. 9, 1956 Callegari 3,476,284 Nov. 4, 1969 ______________________________________